Más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer
by kItu24
Summary: Cleo tiene que resolver su vida y tomar un tren, pero las vueltas de la vida o el juego, cruel del destino. hacen que pase por mil cosas antes de llegar a su hogar y enfrentar lo que creía... el peor de sus problemas... cleo- Mi padre siempre decía."Más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer". -debí a ver prestado mas atención a lo que mi padre decía.-suspiro cansada.
1. La carta

**Los personajes ****no me pertenecen "Sorceror Stabber Orphen".**

"El día que dije adiós… nunca dije hasta nunca"

Los sutiles golpeteos de los tacos, resonaron sobre el piso de madera, La dueña de estos, estaba ansiosa de llegar a su destino.

Bajo a paso veloz las escaleras. Conservando, su porte elegante.

Tenia puesto. Un lindo vestido de tiras finas de color violeta, y unos tacos a juego, junto con un lindo sombrero veraniego blanco con una fina cinta violeta haciendo tono con el vestido.

Bajo. La mirada de un hombre, termino de bajar el último tramo de la escalera.

— Señorita. — carraspeo. Para llamar la atención de la joven. — ¿Necesita, algo? — pregunto. Un hombre corpulento vestido con una chaqueta, una camisa morada debajo de esta. Y un pantalón de mezclilla.

— No, solo lo que le pedí— le dio una pequeña sonrisa gentil.

— Eh, preparado todo. Pero lamento informarle que por esta ocasión el tren deberá partir esta misma tarde… — El dueño de la hostería. Observo el rostro compungido de la joven.

— Me tome la molestia. De reservarle un boleto, a sabiendas que la señorita, estaba urgida de viajar. — la joven se quedo observando un punto fijo. Mientras refregaba sus manos con nerviosismo — también, le pedí al cochero que viniera por usted. El tren sale ala una de la tarde. Todavía tiene hora y media. Espero no haberme equivocado.

— Y no lo hizo, le agradezco y disculpe las molestias que le eh, ocasionado.

Estuvo apunto de entregar dos cartas. Al dueño de la hostería, pero se detuvo. Lo pensó mejor.

— Disculpe, de nuevo la molestia. Pero podría darme la llave del cuarto del señor Orphen. — dijo tranquila y serena. Como si estuviera pidiendo un baso de agua.

— Señorita Everlasting. No, puedo darle la llave de otra habitación que no sea la suya. "Son reglas de la hostería".

— ¡Por favor!— pronuncio las palabras mágicas con un lindo puchero. Nadie podía con su carita de ángel.

— No, puedo. Son las reglas — dijo recto. La joven giro sobre sus talones. Derrotada. Pero de pronto el hombre volvió a hablar — pero. Ya que usted es su… **"****prometida****"**— remarco la ultima palabra. Cleo sonrío entendiendo lo que el hombre quería decir.

— Oh, Si claro — tomo la llave que le extendió el hombre y empezó de nuevo el camino hacia los cuartos de arriba. No sin antes regalarle otra sonrisa seguido de un guiño y un tierno — "Gracias".

* * *

Estaba justo detrás de la puerta. Respiro hondo. — "Tengo que hacerlo" — Leki, se encargaría de levantar a Majic. Pero Orphen era un tema aparte. El era como su tutor. Así que debía hablar con el. Antes de marcharse.

Respiro nuevamente. Giro la llave y abrió la puerta, mientras mentalmente seguía diciéndose — "vamos Cleo, tu puedes"»

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Lo vio por una milésima de segundos y no pudo evitar. Recargar su cuerpo sobre la puerta, y levantar su rostro hacia el techo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Un gran suspiro escapo de sus labios. Al ver la imagen delante de ella. — Sin chaqueta, sin camiseta. Solo "puro cuero". Señores y señoras. Es un maldito Dios griego" — No, podía evitar pensar así de su compañero de viaje. De su "tutor".

Escucho sus quejidos y observo sus movimientos en la cama. Sutiles como si fuera una víbora en la arena. Enredándose en las sabanas.

— ¡Dios quiera, y este vestido por debajo de la cintura!— murmuro. A sabiendas que no le hubiera molestado ver a un Orphen completamente desnudo.

Sus cachetes se tornaron rojizos con el mal pensamiento, pero luego se calmo. Nuevamente recordándose. El, por que de su allanamiento de morada.

Estuvo, a punto de poner su mano en su brazo y llamarlo. Pero algo la tentó a no hacerlo.

Corrió las cortinas de la habitación, para que la luz se filtrara. Luego a paso lento. Se escabullo asía el otro lado de la cama. El lado opuesto al hechicero.

Tiro sus tacones debajo de la cama y Se acostó poniendo casi todo su cuerpo sobre el delgado colchón, sacando solo sus pies y parte de sus piernas.

El haberse puesto un vestido que llegaba asta 10 centímetros antes de sus rodillas, le había sido de utilidad para su propósito.

Se acomodo sobre la almohada, cubriéndose con las sabanas, y bajo las tiras de su vestido, pero aun faltaba algo. Removió un poco su cabello sin despeinarlo del todo y— "gualá, perfecto" — pensó.

Lanzo su brazo con peso muerto, sobre el pecho del joven que roncaba como tronco. Mientras se removía con ojos cerrados y pequeños quejidos. Esperando la pronta reacción, nada paso.

Eso hizo que creciera una pequeña vena en su frente, frunció la boca con molestia pero aun así, volvió a intentarlo.

Le dio un codazo en el lado derecho. Justo en la costilla del hechicero. Y entonces nada paso, se enojo demasiado así que ni lerda ni perezosa.

Una patada voló sobre la cama compartida hace escasos segundos y ¡SAS!

— «"Hombre caído"» — pensó la joven con burla. — «"fuera bajo"» — se mordió el labio para no reír.

* * *

Orphen despertó desparramado en el suelo con mucho dolor en su cuerpo.

— ¡Que carajo! — grito, pero enseguida levanto sus ojos asía la cama y lo que vio. Detuvo su corazón por una milésima de segundo. «"Cleo. En su cama, removiéndose, con pequeños quejidos"». « ¡Otra vez. No!» —pensó con pesar, pero sin dejar de observar cada detalle de la joven.

— Y… ahora ¿Que hago? — Sinceramente, se le ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer… pero varias eran descartadas por su razonamiento.

—"Orphen".

— ¿Esta, hablando dormida?

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡orphen! — repitió, unas vez mas.

Orphen abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, Cleo empezó a gemir lenta y suavemente, mientras se removía en su misma poción. Sin dejarlo ver nada mas que sus piernas tersas y podía notarse suaves, si al menos pudieras tocarlas. Lo certificaría.

Trago en seco mientras le temblaba toda la espina dorsal.

— ¡Orphen!

—Oh, ¡Dios!.

—"¡Cállate!. «Cleo. ¡Por dios!» ¡Cállate!".—sintió su excitación empezar a palpar debajo de su cintura. —"Maldición, Maldita mocosa" — tomo. Los pantalones de sobre la silla y empezó a ponérselos velozmente — ¡Demonios!

—"Que no venga la bola de pelos". «¡Me matara!» ¡Esta vez me matara!— murmuro con pesar.

Orphen "odio" el hecho de llevar pantalones apretados, por que de lo apurado que estaba por vestirse tropezó No, "una", ni "dos" si no tres horrorosas veces y una de esas veces golpeo de lleno su cabeza con la peciera de la cama. Cuando por fin logro ponerse los pantalones, su pulso seguía a mil por hora.

—«¡Demonios!» ¿Y ahora…? — paso una mano por su cabello en señal de frustración. Se detuvo un segundo a pensar.

De seguro. Magic, estaba con la bola de pelos. Por eso y solo por eso, aun, no había salido volando por los aires. Un buen punto a su favor.

Pero si… Cleo, despertaba bastaría menos de un segundo en decir "LEKI" y este saltaría feliz, a darle **"el toque de gracia" **como le llamaba Magic.

Realmente se sorprendió de ver a **Cl****e****o** en **su cama**, prácticamente la había creído, curada de **"caminar dormida"**o como decía ella **"sonámbula"****.**Cosa que El, mucho no creía.

Desdés que licores había sufrido algo parecido. (Orphen empezaba a creer que era un imán nocturno para niñas) nunca mas, Cleo, lo había hecho, y ya había pasado un año que la joven Licores no viajaba con ellos.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, extrañaba el despertar con Cleo a su lado, "No por que le gustara Cleo"… ¡no! Si no por el simple hecho, de que antes de que Magic y ella aparecieran, el se había sentido en plena soledad. Y la compañía era muy grata. Aunque el, nunca lo dijera.

"Si, orphen extrañaba esto, pero no tanto… como para morir joven"

Respiro hondo, y observo detenidamente la figura divina sobre la cama. No pudo evitar notar lo bella y hermosa que Cleo se había puesto. Sinceramente todas las palabras quedarían cortas para describirla. Y eso lo asustaba más…

Había pensado varias veces que Cleo debía dejarlos. No por que fuera una molestia**.****(****Lo**** cual si le preguntaban "lo era") **si. No, por el hecho, de que ellos pasaban por lugares abecés donde tipos maliciosos podían tratar de hacerle daño o aprovecharse de ella.

Cerró su mano en un puño, con fuerza pensando en ello.

Le había enseñado defensa personal junto con Magic. Por si, algún tipo intentaba propasarse con ella, y ellos no estuvieran para protegerla. Obviamente no le habían dicho que era por que… día tras día se estaba volviendo una mujer arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Se sorprendió al notar un detalle clave en la imagen delante de el. — No. se ven las tiras de su camisón, será que ella esta…— callo al pensar. «"Desnuda"».

— Oh, dios.

Entonces sumo.

—«"Una mujer desnuda. Mas un hombre desnudo… "Bueno, casi Desnudo". — Le daba como resultado — **(igual****) **ah, que algo había pasado. ¡Bueno! Quizás, solo quizás. No, sexo exactamente. Pero si algún roce… besos, lamidas, mordiscos…"»

— "Soy, hombre muerto".

Orphen empezó a sentir calor, realmente mucho calor. Su órgano masculino estaba a punto de despertar, y eso era malo, muy malo.

Tomo coraje, **(sin darse cuanta que lo primero que debería tomar****,**** era su camiseta)**.Se acerco hacia la "sanguijuela- jovenzuela" y por primera vez, en lo que llevaba de vida. Rezó, por que esta llevara algo de ropa debajo de las sabanas.

Se fijo en su cuello.

— ¡No, hay marcas, ni nada…! será, que — «" o no paso nada, o será que no hice bien mi trabajo" — se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano — "pero que rayos, estoy pensando"»

— «"¿Quizás, puedo llevarla asta su cuarto? Sin que ella, se de cuenta."»

Paso su mano derecha, por debajo de la nuca de la chica y tomo el hombro derecho de ella. Para acercarla hacia su pecho. Luego "obligo" a su mano izquierda a moverse, pasándola por debajo de sus rodillas. En ningún momento sintió ropa, solo piel. Maldijo con varios improperios, en vos baja, tratando de que Cleo no despertara.

Antes de levantarse con la chica en sus brazos, trato de tomar la sabana también. «"Por si las dudas."»

Estaba sudando, era como sostener una bomba de tiempo.

La sabana se encajo en el extremo contrario de la cama. Haciendo que se deslizara lentamente del cuerpo de Clío. Orphen cerró automáticamente los ojos. Luego los abrió, con mezcla de temor y ansiedad.

Espero ver… lo que nunca vio. Enarco sus cejas y evaluó la situación. No, sabía si estaba, feliz de que la chica estuviera vestida… o en cierta forma, decepcionado.

«"¡Un momento!"» — miro asombrado, ella estaba vestida y si observaba bien de cerca se notaba maquillada. No, tardo, mucho en sentir un temblor en sus brazos, entonces a sus oídos llego una pequeña y melodiosa risa con tenida que fue elevando su tono.

Cleo empezó a reír a más no poder. Sin notar el aura maligna que salía del cuerpo del hombre que la sujetaba en sus brazos.

— ¡A si que nos levantamos de broma! Eh…— Bramo furioso.

— Oh, bueno… — Intentó inventar una escusa — Veras. Orphen, Yo… — pero nada salía y lo único que Cleo, tenia en su mente **(****A****demás****,**** del boxer negro que llevaba puesto orphen cuando se levanto de la cama) **era la cara de pánico que había tenido el hechicero al pensar que ella despertaría y lo mandaría a volar.

Orphen sonrío con satisfacción — Con que… ¿Querias, tomarme el pelo?.

— "Yo solo… quería despertarte orphen"—dijo inocentemente —Hem, me podrías bajar — Agrego con algo de miedo.

—Oh, claro, ¿pero, sabes? — orphen empezó a caminar, aun con Cleo en sus brazos. — "Quiero devolverte el favor" "te veo algo… somnolienta".—dijo deslizando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—No te preocupes. ¡Estoy bien!. — Dijo. Cleo intento bajarse, ese tono en orphen, le daba mala espina y en cuanto este cruzo la puerta del baño lo confirmo.

— ¡Orphen! ¡por favor, no lo hagas! — rogó.

Cleo pegaba manotazos intentando agarrarse fallidamente del marco de la puerta.

"Se había arreglado tanto, para verse bonita ese día," y el quería echarla al agua. Cuando su único deseo era que la recordaran esplendida para que ellos, la tuvieran en su mente, así hasta el día que el destino quisiera juntarlos de nuevo…

Orphen. "noto" que para mojarla necesitaba agua, y la bañera estaba vacía. A si que hizo lo que cualquier caballero aria en su lugar… **(****Nótese**** el sarcasmo).**le dio una oportunidad de resarcirse con el.

Bajo sus piernas al suelo. pero siguió sujetándola, contra su pecho tomando la por la cintura, Cleo se ruborizo, entonces el ruido de una canilla girándose, la hizo recordar que el, no estaba haciéndole arrumacos.

Eh, intento. escapar en vano…

—¡Quieta!— el. La sujeto sin lastimarla.— ¡Te daré la oportunidad. De que me pidas disculpas y además me convenzas de no lanzarte al agua! — sonrío malévolamente.

Cleo. Sabía, que era muy poco probable que lo hiciera.

—Orphen. — susurro despacio sobre la piel del pecho desnudo del hechicero. puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de este y los recorrió con la llama del dedo sutilmente. luego se separo y le hizo una seña para que acercase su oreja a sus labios. Orphen lo sorprendido por la actitud de ella.

Cleo se acerco. choco su aliento calido. justo en el oído. ocasionando un cosquilleo. en la nuca del hechicero. lo tenia atrapado. No sabia en que momento. se había transformado en la presa. Cuando. Orphen, estaba apunto de olvidarse los motivos. por los cuales se hallaba así. Ella, le susurro en el oído — "Vete al infierno, orphen".Una sonrisa se dibuja en la boca del joven.

—Bueno, Ya que no lo aprovechaste… te mandare yo a un lugar muy bonito — sonrío aun mas si podía —"mi bañera" — termino de decir.

La volvió a levantar.

—No. no,… ¡por favor no lo hagas! ¡Tengo que irme, debo viajar con esta ropa! — Grito. Cleo con desesperación. Orphen se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que la soltó y la joven. solo callo al agua.

—¡Maldita sea, orphen! — Grito furiosa. con el vestido pegado a su piel y los pelos el maquillaje corrido.

Orphen se hubiera reído. De cómo Cleo se veía… realmente lo hubiera hecho. pero simplemente la observo.— «"¿irse? se ¿ira?"»—pensó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

— Cleo. ¡puedes explícame! "¿¡por que carajo… dices que te iras!?"— estaba furioso y Cleo lo sabia, pero solo. por que lo estaba escuchando, su pelo cubría todo su rostro y no podía verle a la cara.

— ¡Soy un asco! — Dijo. tratando de no hacer caso al hombre furioso, delante de ella.

— Cleo. ¡Me estas, colmando la paciencia! — se llevo la mano a la cara y volvió a tirar de su cabello, Cleo lo dejaría calvo un día de estos.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES.**

* * *

**Cl****e****o**

Me había cambiado el vestido por otro parecido pero en un tono verde agua. Y ahora me encontraba bajando a la "recepción" para hablar con mis compañeros e amigos de viaje.

— Bueno…— dije. mirando a ambos muchachos sentados en la mesa, Magic. se notaba molesto, tenia a leki en sus brazos. Pude ver tristeza en sus ojos al mirarme— Creo, que debo explicarles que realmente necesito irme esta tarde. Mi madre me ah mandado a llamar en un telegrama hace unos días, y me necesitan…— dije. sin mas que decir.

— «"No, puedo seguir huyendo de mis responsabilidades"»— pensé.

Orphen. cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados también.

— No. no, te iras sola… tenemos que acompañarte, puedes tener —lo corte antes de que terminara de decirlo.

—No. no, me acompañaran. Me iré en coche asta la estación del tren. Ustedes se quedaran aquí. "Entendido" —les dije seria, como nunca antes lo e estado. Ellos lo notaron automáticamente. Estaba segura que por un momento, creyeron que estaba bromeando, como siempre que les decía que me iría. Pero tanto mi maleta, vestimenta junto con mi rostro serio. Les daba a entender que no estaba bromeando.

Leki salto a mis pies. Y entonces, paso lo inesperado…

Magic. se levanto y me abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera. — me sorprendí en el acto. pero luego pase mi mano por su espalda. Sonreí ante el tierno gesto. Pero jamás imagine que levantaría el rostro y posaría sus labios sobre los míos — me quede estática.

Se separo de mí, yo aun con los ojos abiertos y juraría que más roja que el cabello de Hartia, estaba sorprendida. Y por el sonido a un costado supuse que orphen, estaba casi igual que yo.

Me sonrío.— Cuídate y espero que volvamos a vernos pronto— asistí con la cabeza en automático, me Guiñó un ojo y desapareció como lo hacia últimamente. Con uno de sus nuevos trucos de magia.

—¡¿Que rayos, fue eso?! — Pregunto orphen.

—Te juro. ¡Que ni yo se! —suspire derrotada

—¡Señorita!. "El coche, esta afuera"— me gire para ver a la muchacha del servicio.

—Gracias, Lidia.—le sonreí

— Cleo… No se. Que es ese asunto importante. que según tu tienes que arreglar pero… prométeme que pase lo que pase. Si necesitas algo búscame. O dile a Hartia el sabrá como contactarme.— note que no dijo "búscanos" ni "contáctanos" — pero decidí no hacer caso de ello.

—No te preocupes. "¡estaré bien!". — lo abrase — Prométeme que cuidaras a Magic, no dejes que se meta en aprietos…— le dije separándome de el.

— tsk —hizo un gesto con la boca, para luego suspirar —De acuerdo. lo prometo, nada le pasara al niño mimado— Sonreía ante eso, sabia que aunque siempre paliaban. Ellos, se querían como hermanos.

—Ah, Lo olvidaba —dije sacando algo de mi bolso de mano, mientras orphen cerraba la puerta de el coche.

— toma estas son para ustedes, creí que no podría despedirme y les escribí esto. Espero, se tomen el trabajo de leerlas "¡par de vagos!"— puse las dos cartas sobre la mano de orphen, este me sonrío y acomodo uno de mis mechones aun algo mojados, detrás de mi oreja. Recordaría eso con ternura.

—Cuídate.— dijo alejándose del coche.

—lo are. ¡suerte! —sonreí

— la tendré. sin ti, metiéndome en problemas —arrugue la nariz en señal de protesta.

— Jaja — la sonrisa de orphen inundo mi alma. los caballos empezaron su galope. Pronto estaría en casa. Pronto tendría que enfrentarme a muchos problemas…

«"Pero al menos, no solo tenía algo. si no, mucho para recordar…"»

**Magic**

Nunca me creí capas de hacer algo como eso, lo hice sin pensar, y no me arrepentía. Solo quería que el maestro al fin detenga esa locura.

Sabía que Cleo se iría, y también sabía su razón. Una carta lanzada al fuego. fue la que me había revelado casi todo…

* * *

Hace un par de noches. Sufría de unas horribles pesadillas que azotaban mis sueños. Baje para pedirle a el dueño algo para el dolor de cabeza. Quizás un té.

Cuando, descubrí ah cleo acurrucada cerca de la chimenea sujetando una carta. Me sorprendí al ver que no nos había levantado. A ella no le gustaba estar sola. En lugares desconocidos. A esas horas de la noche.

Vi, unas lagrimas caer por su rostro y algo me dijo que esa carta no era nada bueno. Escuche unos pasos. Alguien se acercaba. Tuve un extraño presentimiento, y me escondí. detrás de las escaleras.

La escuche hablando sobre un viaje. La vi. suplicándole al hombre que no nos dijera nada. el hombre era el dueño de la hostería. El, cual se alejo. Diciéndole que se encargaría de todo.

Cleo se levanto. Miro la carta por ultima vez. Para, luego lanzarla al fuego mirándola. arder en aquellas llamas. Suspiro. limpiando su rostro. borrando cada lagrima, con sus manos. Desee acercarme a ella y abrazarla.

Simplemente no pude hacerlo. Algo me detenía siempre a acercarme a a ella mas de lo debido. Siempre era así. Algo en mi interior, desde que la conocía me lo impedía.

Subió las escaleras. Y desapareció entre las sombras. de aquella noche.

Me acerque a la chimenea apague el fuego y recogí las cenizas, aquella carta era lo que me diría que sucedía con cleo. y recordé un hechizo que mi maestro me enseño el día que quiso convencer a mi padre de ser mi maestro.

—¡Curo las cicatrices del declive!.— murmure, esperando que nadie me escuchara.

leí. aquella carta. sabia que estaba mal hacerlo. pero era cleo de quien se trataba. y haría lo que fuera por ella.

* * *

Desde entonces. No eran las pesadillas las que no me dejaban dormir.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Deseaba decirle que sabia todo. Decirle que podía confiar en mi.

Si yo no podía hacer que se quedara. Al menos tenia la esperanza de que orphen lo hiciera. La bese. Creyendo, tontamente. que reaccionaria con celos. que al fin entendería lo importante que era ella para el. Pero No… solo, la dejo ir.

No pude evitar observar su partida por la ventana de mi cuarto.

— Y ahora… ¿que debo hacer?

—Si, yo fuera el…— toque mis labios. aun con su perfume a mi alrededor.— no, dudaría en retenerla a mi lado.

Sentí la puerta detrás de mi. ser azotada con fuerza.

— Té estabas, tardando—dije sin girar a mirarlo.

* * *

Espero Oz guste… =D nos vemos pronto. review.


	2. Evan Riken

**Los personajes ****no me pertenecen "Sorceror Stabber Orphen".**

— "¡En que diablos estabas pensando cuando, besaste a Cleo!".— le reprocho. el hombre detrás de el caminaba inquieto de un lado al otro. Restregándose la mano, en su cabello oscuro. — No. Es que no pensabas ¿verdad?

— Orphen. No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis actos — respondió el joven rubio girando sobre sus pies. Dándole la cara al hechicero.

— ¿Cómo? ¿ahora no soy tu maestro? Valla, el niño esta creciendo. — Magic le demostró con la mirada lo molesto que estaba con sus palabras.

— No me mires así.

— Como, quieres que te mire. Si eres un completo ¡idiota!

Nunca espero que Magic le hablara así mucho menos en ese tono.

— Desde hace días que te noto alterado. Pero no dije nada por que creí que era un estado de "madures" quizás. Estabas dejando la adolescencia atrás. pero realmente me preocupas ahora.

— Yo no soy el que debe preocuparte.

— A que te refieres.

— Cleo. — un silencio recorrió la habitación — ella, te ah dicho cuales eran sus razones para irse.

Orphen negó. Sintiendo de nuevo esa vieja sensación de que escucharía algo que no agradaría en lo mas mínimo.

* * *

— Arriba, Van. Llego tu hora.

Evan Riken respiro hondo, enderezo su aventajada estatura y se echo fuera del duro camastro de la celda, mirando con pálida sonrisa al hombre que así le interpelaba. Luego flexiono ligeramente los músculos, mientras el alguacil local abría la puerta.

— Alarga esas manos.

Con la misma sonrisa desvaída, Evan le obedeció. Y las esposas de acero cerrándose sobre sus muñecas.

— Andando.

En la oficina del alguacil esperaba su ayudante. También había un tercer hombre de estrella al pecho. Evan le conocía y le saludo al entrar allí.

— Hola, Mailer.

No hubo respuesta. Tampoco la esperaba. El alguacil local le indico con el gesto el saco de tela que había encima de la mesa.

— Ahí van tus cosas. Cógelo. Es tuyo, Mailer.

— Si. Hasta la vista, señores. Andando Van.

Tomando la bolsa como pudo, Evan se despidió de los hombres de la ley.

— Hasta la vista… Les quedo muy agradecido por sus atenciones.

— Procura no asomar mas por aquí. Si lo haces, no será un mes lo que pases en mis celdas.

Evan trago duro y sonrío con travesura como solo el podía hacerlo.

— Camina, tonto. — Dijo el hombre detrás de el. Empujándolo.

— ¡Oye, Roller.! no crees que se te esta yendo la mano. — Murmuro al tercer empujón brusco.

— Cállate — dijo Mailer. en vos baja. — El tren partirá en poco tiempo. Si no subimos pronto. Nuestras cabezas colgaran del primer árbol, que este cerca.

— ¿Por que? ¿Que hiciste, ahora?

— Me acosté, con la mujer del alguacil — murmuro. — y la deje tan encantada. Que no quería dejarme ir. — suspiro. — Juro que no sabia que era ella, su esposa. Van.

— ¿Cual es el problema con ello?. No creo que diga nada. Si, la dejaste "tan encantada"

— ¡Tuve que atarla!. ¡Te digo van, tenemos que irnos.! Cuando el tipo la vea. En poca ropa y atada ¿Que crees que pensara?. ¿Y que crees que ella le dirá.?

— ¡Joder!. ¡Estas bromeando!.

Lo vio negar

— Te dije que no quería dejarme ir… algo tenia que hacer.

— pues, ¡que esperas!. ¡Empújame. Hombre, el tren se nos va!.— murmuro Van.

* * *

Cleo, llego a la estación de tren. Pero en el momento que iba a subir con su fiel amigo alguien la detuvo.

— señorita. No se permiten mascotas en el viaje.

— Pero, de que habla. Eh, visto cargar animales. Caballos. Ovejas. Etc. ¿Cómo, que no me lo permite.? — Pregunto cleo con el seño fruncido.

— Lo siento señorita. Pero esa gente. Consta, de un permiso.

— Pues déme uno. — exigió.

— No es tan censillo. Tendrá que esperar el próximo tren si quiere viajar con su mascota. Oh, deberá dejarlo aquí.

— Debe estar bromeando. — dijo con la voz en un hilo. — No puedo dejar a leki aquí.

El hombre simplemente se giro alejándose no sin antes avisarle a uno de los hombres encargados de la seguridad del tren. No dejar a la joven subir con su mascota.

Cleo se sintió acorralada. pero no tenia de otra devia llegar pronto a su hogar. Se sitúo en el suelo. Miro a los ojos al cachorro. Lo acaricio con dulzura.

— Leki. Tendrás que quedarte con los muchachos. ¿Puedes volver con ellos?. Puedes seguir su rastro hasta donde esta la hostería. — Le pregunto al pequeño dragón lobo. Este primero olfateo el lugar. Para luego ladrar a su dueña. asiendo entender que si podría.

— Buen chico. — le miro con tristeza. — es increíble, que tenga que separarme de ti también. — el pequeño lamió su rostro. Entendiendo el dolor de su ama.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver, Leki? — Pregunto sin esperar respuesta. Pero el pequeño se refregó sobre la piel de su ama. Ladrando una vez mas.

— Si, espero que si. Cuida de ellos, ¡por favor!. Las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo. Beso al pequeño Leki en la frente y subió al tren temblando aun. Se acodo en el asiento. Apretando su pierna con una de sus manos. Allí llevaba un pequeño cuchillo. atado en la liga de su ropa interior. No tenia a Leki para protegerla. Pero, ella siempre iba preparada para lo que sea.

Observo a Leki sentado a un costado del tren. Le lanzó un pequeño beso. — Cuídate, pequeño, y cuida a ese par de tontos. No dejes que me olviden.

* * *

Estaba muy habituado a verse en situaciones parecidas.

La estación hallabase a un extremo del pueblo, a cierta distancia de las casas, a un cuarto de milla. Había media docena de viajeros esperando al próximo tren hacia el Oeste. Todos los cuales miraron con la misma suspicaz curiosidad a Riken. Mientras el disque. Alguacil Mailer sacaba dos billetes especiales.

Riken se acomodo con la espalda contra la pared y, al retornar el alguacil, le pregunto si podría fumar. Mailer le preparo un cigarrillo, poniéndoselo en la boca. Luego se lo encendió.

— Gracias… ¿o va a quitarme las esposas?

— Ni un solo momento. Me fió de ti menos que de una banda de kiowas.

Riken. se puso a fumar. Era el mejor modo de tomar la situación. Le esperaban sencillamente millas de tren.

Le esperaba. la horca, Según el. Varios años de presidio. No, podía creer que su madre lo halla localizado. Esperaba que contratara alguien que viniera en su búsqueda. Pero nunca espero que su propio primo lo hiciera.

Conociéndolo. ningún dinero en el mundo, que le ofreciera a Roller a cambio de su libertad. seria el suficiente. Roller preferiría mil veces el sufrimiento de su primo.

Si, Roller sentía un infinito amor de hermanos por el. Pero eso era en el pasado. En el presente lo odiaba por haberle quitado el amor de una joven tabernera. Pero quien podría culparlo. Por ello.

El mismo. Riken, abecés se odiaba a si mismo. Pero jamás lo diría a nadie.

Oh, cuanto, deseaba escapar de su destino.

* * *

Detrás de un escritorio de cedro oscuro. Una mujer de edad madura observaba el ir y venir de un lado al otro de su hija mayor. Con sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su mentón. Espero a que la joven hablara por fin.

— No, puedo creerlo.

— Realmente no puedo creer lo que hiciste.

— Es por su bien. No puede seguir viajando por el mundo como una salvaje.

— ¿Bien? ¿por su bien? — vociferó. — si fuera por el bien de alguien. Tu no hubieras huido con papa cuando eras joven.

— Tú padre estaría de acuerdo con esto.

— Papa esta muerto. — dijo acercándose al escritorio, apoyando sus manos con fuerza sobre el. — y estoy mas que segura que hubiera desaprobado esto.

— Tú te negaste. Una de las dos debía hacerlo.

— Y me sigo negando a formar parte de esto. Pero mas me niego a permitir esta infamia sobre mi hermana.

— Mariabel.— dijo parándose en el lugar. — Sabes que tu padre lo acepto en su momento.

— ¡Patrañas!. — Grito furiosa.

— Te equivocas. — Mariabel. demostró en sus facciones que había recordado un pequeño detalle olvidado. — el hechicero. Se enterara — dijo con optimismo. chasqueo los dedos en el aire. — el detendrá esta locura.

— No, pensaste en eso ¿verdad, madre? — dijo esperanzada.

— lo pensé. Realmente lo hice. Deberías tenerme mas fe. — sonrío de lado. — le pedí a cleo, que quemara la carta una vez terminada de leerla. Y no dijera nada en absoluto. Confío en tu hermana. — camino hacia la puerta. — tiene mucho mas coraje y entereza que tú. no se en que me equivoque con tigo.— Termino de decir retirándose de la habitación.

Mariabel cubrió su rostro con su rubio cabello. Unas cuantas lagrimas sucumbieron. — perdóname. Cleo. Perdóname por ser tan débil. — callo al suelo. Apretando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Su madre otra vez. La había derrotado. Con sus palabras frívolas y faltas de cariño. Hacia tiempo que no era aquella mujer dulce y cálida que cuidaba de ella y su pequeña hermana.

* * *

Wow . Bueno espero que les guste. Dejen REVIEW. Lamento los errores. No soy muy buena en esto. Digamos que estoy aprendiendo. Gracias por remarcármelo. Are lo que pueda.

"VAN". significa "De". También es un apodo para "Evan".

"MAILER". ES EN REALIDAD EL PRIMO DE VAN. "ROLLER". (SON LA MISMA PERSONA.) ESPERO LES GUSTE. :D


End file.
